HFIL Fighter
by Andross937
Summary: How different would Gohan's life be if things had gone differently after the Cell Games?
1. Default Chapter

****

HFIL Fighter

By: Andross927

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. To the best of my knowledge, TOEI Animations owns Dragon Ball Z. I may be wrong. If so, please inform me so I may correct any error. I only own the original characters I make in this story, and I do not mind someone taking them, as long as they give me credit.

Summary: How different would Gohan's life have been if things had gone differently after the Cell Games?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't wish me back guys." Goku said to them telepathically.

"But Dad, why?" Gohan said in despair.

"I was sent to the Earth to destroy everyone on it. Every great danger that came to the Earth since my brother, Raditz, has come because of me. It seems as though I've been doing nothing but fulfilling my original mission. I think the Earth would be much safer with out me." he answered back.

The others began to try and think up another wish, but Gohan didn't hear any of it as he took off flying at his fastest speed. Piccolo tried to chase after him, but he was left far behind. Soon Gohan was nearly on the other side of the Earth.

Emotions began to take over his mind and body. Rage, despair, sadness, confusion, loss, fright, and many other emotions he couldn't place a name too filled him and fought for supremacy. He was lost in the seas of his emotions, and unconsciously began to power up to his maximum. As he did, his body continued to float higher and higher into the air.

Soon, his screams of power were becoming harder and harder to force out as the air was becoming thinner. He just wanted to forget it all. He just wanted it all to stop. He wanted to end it all, and not have to bother with it all any more. Power continued to flow from him, more and more, tearing up the ground several miles below him.

The wind kicked up around him and tore about with the intense power of a horrible hurricane. Lightning shot from his body and shattered boulders and mountains alike on the ground. Rubble flew up and surrounded him, spinning around him at higher and higher speeds before being thrown away as if bullets from a gun.

Gohan let out another pain filled scream as more and more power was surging through his body. It was hurting him, causing his muscles to expand to sizes they were never meant to reach. A bright yellow glow surrounded his body, blinding everything for miles around. He continued to pour more and more power through his body as he flew higher into the air, until he was as close to space as he could go before flying into the great abyss.

With a final scream of pain, he flew into space and released his power, causing it to eat away at his body and devour him until there was nothing left of him. The ground beneath him was scorched and broken as earthquakes shook the surrounding area for miles. His energy was enough to dizzy all of the Z fighters, especially Piccolo as he had just arrived at the site that Gohan had flown into space from. The energy forced him down, throwing him into the ground, forming a large crater.

He slowly got up, extreme grief racked his body as he realized that Gohan was gone. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as Gohan's ki was nowhere to be felt, and he couldn't have survived in space even if he had survived the explosion of his power. He knew that Gohan had been devoured by his own rage and power, and there was nothing he could do about it. In his raging grief, he slammed his fists into the ground. The force of it shattered it more, until the area was no longer recognizable as the peaceful yet deserted area it had been before.

Even with all this, Goku did not know of his son's death. He was too busy trying to get to train under the Grand Kia. He and even King Kia had stopped watching Earth not too long before. They went ignorant of Gohan's fate, as there was no way to reach him since they had left to Grand Kia's planet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan woke up on smooth marble. He slowly recovered from his groggy sleep, feeling as if he had slept for weeks. When he opened his eyes, he immediately knew he was not on Earth, as he was surrounded by clouds on all sides and was in line with a bunch of other cloud-like beings. They were all mumbling something, and sounding cheerful to him, though he couldn't understand what they were saying.

It was then that the recent events came flooding back into his mind, and he knew that this was the next dimension. He also knew why he was there, and he was struck with grief. He had run away from his troubles. He had abandoned his friends. There was no way for him to return for a year, now that the dragon balls had been used. He cried for a moment at having left his mother behind, and he wouldn't be able to take care of her. Then he began to hate himself for his stupidity. However, that soon passed, and he resolved to accept what ever was done to him for what he had done.

Soon he was before King Yemma. The red giant of an ogre looked down at him with pity in his eyes.

"Son Gohan. You have been awarded your body for the great deeds you performed in your life. However, since your death was due to you committing suicide, I must send you to HFIL." he boomed in his loud voice.

With that, he slammed his hammer down, and pressed a button. Trap doors below Gohan opened up, and black tentacles reached up and wrapped around his body, pulling him downwards. Gohan did not fight them, letting them pull him downward into his punishment. A grim smile formed on his face as he realized that with his body, he could at least continue to train here in HFIL.

Once his feat hit the ground, he searched outward with his ki to get his bearings. While searching, he picked up a high spike of energy that was all too familiar to him.

"Cell." he said in a cold tone as he instinctively went super saiyan level two.

He took off toward Cell's power at his greatest speeds. He had many bones to pick with him, or rather many bones to break. When he reached him, he saw that he was not alone. He had joined forces with Freeza, King Kold, and the Ginyu force. This was perfect for Gohan. He would be able to get out all his frustrations right here and now.

"I said tell me where the exit is to this place." Cell ordered the ogre in his grasp.

Before the ogre could respond, something struck Cell in the gut, sending him flying backwards. Cell crashed through several crystal growths that impaled him deeply, before he crashed into and almost through a small mountain side. What was left of the mountain crumbled around him.

Gohan stood there now as the ogre ran away behind him. His hair glowing darker gold and spiking upward, with that single strand that came downwards. His green eyes looked toward the other tyrants of the past with great hate and horrible intentions. Freeza couldn't help but back away in extreme fright.

Suddenly the mountain exploded away as Cell powered up to his maximum power in rage, not yet having seen who his attacker was. When his eyes landed on Gohan, the expressions that crossed his face were fear and panic.

"No! You can't be here! Why won't you leave me alone!" he cried out in fear and exasperation.

"You killed my father you monster. In a way, it's your fault I'm here at all. So I intend to torture you for all eternity. Get ready, because I'm not going to show any mercy!" Gohan shouted before he took off towards Cell.

As he passed through the group of still gawking enemies of the past, Gohan lashed out faster than any of them could see. Each of the Ginyu force were sent flying high into the sky, to slam against the unbreakable barrier that served as the sky to them. Freeza first doubled over from a strike to his stomach, but then was sent smashing deep into the ground from a fist slamming on top of his head. King Kold was carried by his face, to be sent flying towards Cell at incredible speeds before he even knew he had left the ground.

King Kold slammed head first into Cell's chest, sending his spikes through Cells body. The pain of this distracted Cell so much that he didn't even see Gohan coming until his fist was slammed into his face, then his foot into his back, and his fist again in his stomach. So it went on, Gohan striking at them faster then they could see. His fist or foot had struck and he was already striking again and again before they even felt the impact. There was no way they could have kept up with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Grand Kia had just received a report of some bad dudes causing trouble in HFIL. He reached out with his highly developed senses and felt for them. Once he found them, he knew that they would be a serious problem, even for him at the stage he was at. He hadn't actually trained in so long. He would just call on Paikan to deal with them. He was young and strong, well able to deal with these dudes.

Just as he was preparing to go ask him to do him this favor, his senses picked up another power already dealing with them. What almost scarred him, was that this power was much stronger then Paikan. However, since the power was already dealing with them, and it didn't seem as though it would escape from HFIL and cause everyone trouble, there was no real reason for him to worry. So, he shrugged it off and forgot about it for now. Because of this, Goku didn't go to HFIL with Paikan to fight Cell, and so he never knew Gohan was dead and in HFIL at that moment. He just went on, ignorant to this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, Gohan began to tire of just endlessly beating on Cell, Freeza, King Kold, and the Ginyu force. As he continued to pound on each of them, his mind began to race over what he would do with them. Finally, after many hours of endless beating, he backed away. The group of former enemies was in a heap, and their blood which flowed endlessly here was forming a large puddle around them in the crater they were in. Moans of pain continued to come from them in various volumes.

"This is how it's going to be. Since you're the only ones in all of HFIL that I can actually spar with, your going to train with me. You're each going to teach me everything you know, especially you Cell and you Goldo." Gohan said in a deep threatening voice.

Slowly, each of them agreed to Gohan's demands. It did take almost an hour, and several beatings for this to happen, but it did happen. With that, the training began. Gohan started with Goldo and his mental abilities.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year passed by almost unknown to Gohan. He was training hard each day, especially since there was no night here. It seemed that several of the ogres were actually healers, and would treat him often so he could stay at his strongest. He seemed to soak up the abilities of the Ginyu force, King Kold, Freeza, and even of Cell. It had taken the entire year, but he had finally mastered the basics of all their abilities, and in doing so, all the abilities of his friends he had left behind and of his father.

During this year, his intense beating of the group of dead tyrants did not let up. If anything, it increased with every skill he learned. Each time he thought to show even the slightest amount of mercy, the thought of all the people they had killed and sent to this dimension. Every time, he thought of his father's death, and he just continued to give them every ounce of power he could come up with. Not once during the entire year did he drop out of super saiyan level two, growing stronger from holding onto the power.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rise up Eternal Dragon and grant my wish!" Piccolo shouted out as the seven dragon balls glowed brightly.

The Eternal Dragon rose up out of them in a brilliant flash of twisting lightning. It curved and twisted around and around again until it was fully formed, and took solid shape. It looked down at Piccolo and the others with its glowing red eyes.

"**You shall be granted two wishes! What is your first wish?!**" it bellowed down at them in it's deep voice.

"I wish that the one known as Son Gohan be brought back to life and brought to this spot!" Piccolo shouted up at the dragon.

The dragon's eyes glowed brightly for a moment, before returning to their normal red color.

"**Your wish cannot be granted. I am unable to bring someone back from HFIL!**" it bellowed.

"What?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"HFIL?! He can't be there!"

"Then remove him from HFIL!" Piccolo shouted out again.

"**I cannot! It is impossible for me to reach into HFIL**" the dragon responded.

"D--- it!" Piccolo shouted out before going further into a cursing fit.

"Do we have any other wishes?" Krillin asked the group that had gathered.

"No." Piccolo said as he lowered his head and flew away.

"You may leave dragon." Krillin said, disappointment filling his voice.

"Hey guys!" came a familiar voice.

"G… G… Goku?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's me guys. I'm talking through King Kia again. What's up guys? Why did you summon the dragon?"

"Goku, this may be hard to take in, but less than an hour after you refused to come back, Gohan lost control of his power and committed suicide when his power erupted in space." Krillin said slowly.

"WHAT?!" Goku exclaimed.

As fast as he could, he searched desperately for his son's ki. He couldn't sense him anywhere on Earth. Grief filled him as he couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened. Slowly he began to search for his son's ki in otherworld. Strangely, he couldn't find him.

"But, if he's here, then where is he?" he slowly asked, almost unable to speak.

"Goku, the dragon said he was in HFIL." Yamcha answered this time.

"Impossible. My son's not evil. He did nothing but help people his entire life! How could he be in HFIL?!" Goku began to shout louder in disbelief.

"I believe I can answer that for you Goku." King Kia began. "Because of his death being suicide, he was sent to HFIL. More then likely, he was able to keep his body because of all the good he did in his life before his death. He could be training right now."

Goku searched all of HFIL, and finally located his son's ki. It was amazingly high, dwarfing his own almost. Yet he could also feel Cell's ki, and Freeza's, and King Kold's, and the entire Ginyu force except Captain Ginyu. He was fighting with them, and was really letting them have it from the feel of it. Goku had to pause to take it all it.

"King Kia, is there anything we can do to get him out of there? Chichi must really miss him." Goku pleaded.

"Well, we could talk to the Grand Kia. He might be able to do something about it. Let's go now. You're holding up the line, not to mention squashing my back!" King Kia exclaimed.

"Alright. I have to go now guys. I'll tell you later how this works out. See ya!" and with that Goku's voice was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm…" Grand Kia considered what was being asked of him. "Well… he has been keeping those bad dudes down there under control for an entire year, and his record shows that he recently saved Earth. However, he also did commit suicide. I will have to leave him there for a while, but then he can come out of there." he finally said.

"How much time?!" Goku asked, almost jumping at the Grand Kia.

"About… five years and three months before he can leave. After that, he will be free to go. Since he's your son Goku, I'll let you go tell him yourself…" before he could even finish his sentence Goku had already used Instant Transmission to go to Gohan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cell came at Gohan from in front, while Freeza and King Kold came at him from behind, and the Ginyu force came from above. All of them fired off their most powerful attacks at him as they rushed him, following just behind their attacks, trying to hide from his sight. Gohan simply IT'ed away from their attacks and struck Cell in the back with his right knee, sending him flying straight to the center of all their attacks.

He then left an after image, and appeared behind Freeza and King Kold. He struck out and slammed his arms into their stomachs with all his might, sending them flying several miles away. Then he reached out with his mind and mentally grabbed the Ginyu force and slammed them into the ground, before firing a Kamehameha wave at them and Cell, who they crashed into.

If they hadn't already been dead, it would have even killed Cell. As they were already dead, it only sent them flying away and knocked them unconscious as well as burning their entire bodies. Gohan smirked a bit at them upon seeing this.

Suddenly his advanced senses picked up something about to IT (Instant Transmission) next to him. He acted on instinct alone and kicked out, catching Goku in the gut. Then he brought his entwined fists down on the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

"Oops." he said before he realized who it really was. "DAD!!!" he shouted in joy. "Healer! Get over here now!" he ordered one of the healing ogres.

Soon Goku was completely healed again, and they shared a nice hug since they had time before the others gained consciousness again.

"What brings you here dad?" Gohan asked.

"You Gohan. Why did you kill yourself?" Goku asked, sorrow filling his voice.

"I'm sorry dad. I wasn't really thinking when it happened." Gohan said, dropping his head.

Suddenly Gohan began to glow, and then his body aged a year, since he hadn't aged since the moment he had arrived there. He starred at himself in awe for a few moments.

"What happened?!" he asked his father.

"We've arranged to get you out of here in five years and three months. That's the earliest we could get you out of here. I'm sorry it will take so long." Goku said. "Because you'll be leaving here, you're going to start ageing like normal again, that way you won't return to life as a eleven year old boy."

"You mean I'm going to get to go home?!" he asked with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Yes son." Goku answered. "The others miss you. From what I hear, Piccolo isn't taking this too well. Don't worry though, because time seems to go by faster here, even though you still train the same amount of time."

"So I realized. You want to spar dad?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" Goku exclaimed with a smile. He never was one to turn down a good spar with his son.

They each took their fighting positions, and the greatest sparring match they ever had with each other began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed quickly for Gohan, and he had doubled his efforts to get stronger. He had even searched out Nappa and Raditz to get them to spar with him too. One by one, he searched out more and more strong people who had served under Freeza to join in his sparring matches and learn from. They had to cooperate, or get the worst beating they had ever experienced.

So he continued to gain in strength and knowledge, as he even studied every now and then, learning much faster then if he had been on earth since he had so much various sources to learn from. Some times he even got to be tutored by King Kia via telepathy. Those were some of the most interesting learning sessions he had ever experienced as King Kia made almost everything into a joke.

Soon, his time was up, and he sealed away all of the evil tyrants he had been using as training partners in the strongest cages, promising that if they attempted to break free, that other strong warriors would come and show them no mercy. It worked, as Paikan came and demonstrated to them what would happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bring back the one known as Son Gohan to life and bring him here to this spot!" Piccolo shouted out.

The dragon's eyes glowed for a moment, and then a figure appeared before them all, just below the dragon balls. There stood a now very tall Gohan, dressed in a purple gi as he was before, only with Piccolo's symbol and Goku's symbol on the front, one on each shoulder, and King Kia's symbol on the back. His hair had been cut, and he was obviously in level two of super saiyan stages. A single Scar was across his left eye. The only other scars he had were ones he had gained before he had died, evidence that he had been healed from his injuries in the otherworld.

"Hey guys!" he said in the Son naïve voice as he waved at them, much like Goku would have done.

The grin on Piccolo's face was growing in size every second, until it was a full blown smile. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and the others were shouting with joy. Even Vegeta had a grin on his face. Suddenly Piccolo reached out and punched Gohan in the face as hard as he could.

"Don't ever do that again!" he shouted.

Gohan just nodded and bowed a bit. "Yes sir Piccolo. For what it's worth, it was a mistake, and I never meant to leave any of you."

"**What is your second wish?! I haven't got all day!**" the dragon bellowed.

"Gohan, you go ahead and make the wish." Krillin offered.

"Alright, I will." he said before looking upward. "I wish for eight bags of infinite senzu beans that can only be used by those with good intentions!" he shouted out.

Everyone cocked their head to the side at how many bags he asked for. The dragon almost sweat dropped for a moment before responding with its eyes glowing. Eight bags appeared out of thin air and dropped onto the ground in front of Gohan's feat.

"**Your wish is granted. I take my leave to go back to my eternal slumber!**" the dragon said before disappearing again.

"Why so many bags Gohan?" Krillin asked.

Gohan picked up the bags, and handed them out, one to Piccolo, one to Vegeta, one to Yamcha, one to Krillin, one to Tien, and one to Dende.

"I'm keeping one bag with me, and am going to take the last one to dad later. Does that answer your question?"

Before anyone could respond, a bright yellow flash appeared above their heads, and something formed out of it. Trunk's time machine landed almost on top of them. It opened up and Future Trunks, looking somewhat tired but not a day older, hoped out followed by a little girl only five years old.

"Trunks?!" almost everyone exclaimed.

"What are you doing here brat?" Vegeta casually asked, as if he didn't care at all.

Trunks looked up at them, then spotted Gohan and nearly jumped back in fright.

"Gohan?! Is that you? How long have I been gone?" he exclaimed.

"Just over six years brat." Vegeta spoke.

"Something must have gone wrong or something. You look just like the Gohan from my timeline Gohan. It's almost scary." Trunks said.

"What're you doing here Trunks? Who's the little girl?" Gohan asked, his voice sounding as if he had to actually try to sound nice.

"She's the only one left in my world that I know. Everyone else is dead, mom, your mom Chichi, everyone! She' the only one left, and she's your daughter Gohan." he said.

"WHAT?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yup. Her name's Pan. Come here Pan." he said gently.

The little girl came up to him and grabbed onto his leg. She looked at Gohan with a strange look in her eyes, one of the recognizable emotions was longing.

"She was brought to Chichi's house only a few days after you died Gohan. Her mother died though, before she could even tell Chichi who she was, only that she was your daughter. She had been badly hurt by the androids. Not long after I got back, Chichi and her came to visit me and mom, and Cell attacked. He killed them both before I could react. Afterwards, I brought us here to live a full life, one with out fear or loneliness." Trunks finally finished.

The little girl, Pan, then opened her mouth. "Daddy?" she asked.

Gohan looked at her for a few moments, before kneeling down and holding his arms out to her. She quickly ran into his arms and knocked him over with the force of her tackle.

"Wow! She's really strong!" Gohan got out as she squeezed his neck.

"Yeah. Chichi trained her, and she got really strong from her saiyan blood. Apparently, no one will ever go any lower then half saiyan." Trunks said as he watched Pan play with Gohan for a few moments.

"Alright! Enough mushy stuff! I demand a spar, NOW!" Vegeta shouted.

Pan backed away from Gohan as he stood up and starred straight into Vegeta's eyes for a few moments.

"Alright Vegeta. But, I must warn you that I've spent the last six years and three months of my life fighting none stop with Cell, Freeza, King Kold, the Ginyu force, Raditz, Nappa, and every other remotely strong opponent I could find in HFIL. I've learned a lot, and am stronger then you may think." Gohan said in a cold, emotionless voice.

"You what?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"He's been dead the entire time you were gone, remember he died before you left. Well, he was in HFIL and only today was let out." Krillin exclaimed.

"Let's see exactly how much you really learned Gohan." Piccolo said slipping into a fighting stance.

"Alright. Trunks, care to join in on the fun?" Gohan asked.

"Sure." Trunks said.

"Anyone else?" Gohan asked.

No one else stood up to the plate, so the sparring match began with the three fighters lunging at Gohan. They found that to be a bad idea. They only struck an after image. They quickly turned putting their backs to one another. Their eyes swept over the immediate area searching for any sign of Gohan, also feeling for his ki signature.

Suddenly Trunks doubled over from Gohan's elbow in his stomach. Before they could react, Gohan spun around and slammed his leg against Piccolo's head. With a spin, Gohan caught Vegeta by his hair and spun him around, slamming his face against his knee hard enough to nearly break his nose.

The three fighters recovered quickly and began to actually fight together against Gohan. Despite their bests efforts, they couldn't seem to land any good hits against Gohan, only managing to scrape at him here and there. Suddenly, Piccolo's fist was caught by Gohan and he was sent slamming against Trunks, knocking the two away from the fight. Then, with a spin, Gohan planted his knee in Vegeta's stomach, before beginning to pound on him hard.

Just as Piccolo and Trunks came charging from behind, they found Gohan to be gone. Suddenly their heads were caught by Gohan from behind them and he flew them straight into the lookout's surface, creating two small craters. Gohan then deflected a Final Flash from Vegeta, sending it down at the two downed fighters.

Vegeta and Gohan became locked in combat, sending endless attacks at each other. It seemed for a time, that Vegeta was able to hold his own against Gohan, now having gone super saiyan. However, he too began to fall to Gohan's continues poundings, soon joining the two on the ground. Gohan smirked down at them, and began to laugh.

"Did you think I would hold anything back? Well, I'm sorry, but I can't seem to do that. I've been training too hard for too long to do something like that. So, if you still feel like sparring with me, then come at me again." he said in a cold, emotionless voice that sent chills down the spines of everyone that heard him.

This time, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu all flew up and surrounded him. He smirked at them, seeing a good training session ahead. Maybe the would actually win against him after all. With a quick power up to his near maximum, he took back that thought. The sparring match of their lives then began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seven fighters that had fought him now lay on the ground, being healed by Dende as they were too tired to eat a senzu bean, while Gohan just sat on the lookouts surface resting up. He had obviously won the sparring match, and even had a little energy to spare, though only a little. It was close, but he had managed to beat them all, using a few tricks he had learned, such as the Instant Transmission to get behind them, the Multiform to confuse and frustrate them, and the Solar Flare to blind them.

"Well, that was a good sparring match guys. I haven't had a match that good since the last time dad came to spar with me and brought Paikan, and Cell and the others had jumped in. Although, I came a lot closer to losing that one. If I hadn't figured out how to dispose of Paikan, and freeze Cell in his place, I probably would have gotten beat really bad that day." he said with a chuckle.

Suddenly little Pan came up to him with a senzu bean from Dende's bag. Gohan smiled and ate it, instantly feeling better. She smiled and sat next to him. He smiled back at her, but his attention was drawn away again by Vegeta.

"Brat! Stop your bragging this instant. You will spar with me once a week from now on! Understood?!" he barked.

"Yeah Vegeta. How about every Thursday?"

"Fine, whatever. Just show up." with that he flew off towards Capsule Corp.

"It's good to see you again Gohan. We've missed you a lot. I've got to get home though, and make sure that Vegeta doesn't train little Trunks too hard. See ya!" Bulma said before hopping in her personal jet and taking off with Future Trunks staying behind.

Trunks walked over to Gohan and sat next to him and Pan.

"It's good to see you're doing okay Gohan. I have to go too though. Would you mind taking Pan with you? She would love seeing Chichi again."

"Grandma Chichi is alive here?" Pan asked, looking up at Gohan with tear filled eyes.

Gohan smiled down at her and nodded. "She sure is. Let's go Pan."

Pan jumped to her feet, but they were stopped as Piccolo walked over to them. He gave a grin to Gohan, and the two just nodded at each other. It was good to have him back again. With that, Pan and Gohan took off flying towards home, somewhere Gohan hadn't been in over six years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan knocked softly on the door, almost putting a crack in the wood. He hadn't quite gotten controlling his strength down yet. Pan held onto his leg tightly, not really knowing why she was so nervous.

The door opened to reveal Chichi, who hadn't been informed that Gohan was returning so soon yet. She took one look at Gohan and gasped, taking a step backwards.

"Goku?" she asked unbelievingly, as if she had seen a ghost.

"No mom. It's me, Gohan." Gohan answered softly as he dropped out of super saiyan. His natural black hair and eyes returning.

At first, tears began to fill Chichi's eyes, then as she usually does, she switched attitudes. Anger took over her features as she brought the frying pan of DOOM down on Gohan's head.

"And just what took you so long to come home young man!" she screeched at him.

"Mom! I couldn't just break out of HFIL and come home you know. I didn't even knew they had an exit to that place!" Gohan exclaimed.

"And just who is this little girl you brought with you?!" Chichi demanded as she smacked him again.

"Um, would you believe that she's your future granddaughter?"

"A GRANDDAUGHTER!" Chichi exclaimed as she scooped up Pan and began to hug her. Surprisingly, Pan didn't seem to mind this, but enjoyed it instead. She hugged back while crying, part of joy, part of sorrow at having lost her grandmother.

"Come inside so we can talk!" Chichi said happily, her previous anger gone completely.

She walked into the house, headed for the living area. Gohan was about to follow her, when he felt a rather powerful ki signature approaching. He was about to get into a fighting position, when his super saiyan eyes caught sight of a yellow cloud approaching, carrying the owner of the powerful ki signature.

A boy around six years old jumped off the cloud and landed near Gohan, a Son smile on his face as he looked at him. He was identical to Goku, except that his face was slightly more round.

"Hi! Who're you? My names Goten! Are you a friend of mommy?" the boy asked at incredible speeds, evidence of how full of energy he was. He was so much like Goku. He didn't even seem to have a care in the world, so unlike Gohan when he was that age.

"No, I'm Gohan. I'm your big brother Goten." Gohan said slowly, recovering from the shock of seeing him.

Goten paused for a moment to look at Gohan carefully. Finally his eyes came to rest on Gohan's eyes, and he seemed to try and read is mind through his eyes. Then, his smile returned full force as his eyes lit up.

"Cool! I can tell Trunks that I have an older brother!" the boy exclaimed as he began to jump around with joy.

Gohan couldn't help but laugh and smile while watching the small boy. Together they walked inside, to have a long family talk. Gohan looked back on his life quickly, and determined that this was one the greatest days in his entire life. It would only take one more person being here to make it any better.

"Dad… we miss you."

-------------------------------------------------------- author notes-------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's the beginning of the story. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for it being rather undisruptive. As I get better, I'll probably rewrite it with more detail. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and Buu will not be present in this story since I haven't seen enough of the Buu saga to know what was suppose to have happened.


	2. chapter 2

****

HFIL Fighter

By: Andross927

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. To the best of my knowledge, TOEI Animations owns Dragon Ball Z. I may be wrong. If so, please let me know so I can correct any error. I only own the original characters I make in this story, and I do not mind someone taking them, as long as they give me credit.

Summary: How different would Gohan's life have been if things had gone differently after the Cell Games?

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been three days since Gohan came home with Pan. The three days were spent mostly on catching up on recent events in each others lives. Also it was spent getting living arrangements made for Pan and Gohan. Since it was always known to Chichi that Gohan would be coming home one day, she left his room untouched. Goten had taken another room, but it was too small for two people, so he moved in with Gohan while Pan took his old room. After those three days, everyone had been settled in.

Gohan sat on the couch, something he hadn't been able to do for over six years, and watched every news channel that he could find. Soon enough, some kind of advertisement came on for something Hercule was selling, using his fame as the world's champion and defeater of Cell. Gohan looked on in confusion.

"Hey mom. Who's this guy think he is? Did he get hit on the head during the Cell games or something?" Gohan asked his mother as she was walking through the room.

"That man! OH! I could just SMACK HIM!!!" Chichi exclaimed as she saw him on the TV.

For the next minute or so she went into a ranting about how he had taken her baby's credit and called them frauds and called all their hard work and sacrifice nothing but tricks. She also went on about all the tortures she would like to use on him for what he had done, from smashing him to pancake mix with her frying pan, to sending Icarus to burn his house down, to just taking Goten over there to 'play'.

Upon hearing of Hercule making his father's sacrifice a joke to the world, Gohan began to unconsciously power up until a yellow aura was surrounding his body. The ground was beginning to shake slightly, making various dishes all around the house rattle and shake. It was a very light amount of shaking, but enough to alert Chichi of how mad Gohan was becoming.

Suddenly the ground stopped shaking, and Gohan's aura disappeared again. He slowly stood up and began to stretch out a bit. His face was cold, near emotionless. However, Chichi knew her son well enough to detect the slow burning rage still in him.

"Mom, I'm going to go train for a while now. I'll probably head over to Capsule Corp to train with Vegeta and Trunks, uh, the older one. Want me to take Goten and Pan with me?" he asked in a softer voice then his face seemed.

"Sure honey, just be back in time for dinner." Chichi said, weary of her son's temper.

"Thanks." he said, flashing her a grateful smile.

Suddenly the sounds of a thunderclap rang from outside, and very close to the house. Gohan could feel the clashing of two rather high ki signatures, and he rushed out of the house, followed closely by Chichi. When they arrived outside, they saw something that neither of them really expected.

Goten and Pan were flying about, clashing fist for fist and kick for kick. Goten was fighting with great skill, showing several fighting techniques that were quite familiar to Gohan, though they were blended in ways he couldn't quite place his finger on. Pan was also fighting with great skill, especially since she was younger then Goten by over a year. Her techniques were different from Goten's but also held several similarities.

"Hold on. You two can fight too?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! Mom taught me, and me and Trunks always play training games when he gets to come over!" Goten said happily.

"Goten, you should say Trunks and I!" Chichi corrected.

"Sorry mom. Mr. Piccolo also taught me to fly, and also how to fight some!" Goten said even happier. "He said that 'The son of Goku shouldn't be unable to fight properly.'"

"The Chichi from my timeline taught me too." Pan said with a sad smile. "Then Trunks taught me to fly and fight a little more." she said with a somewhat happier smile.

"Wow!" Gohan managed to get out.

'Man, mom sure has changed a lot since dad and I died. She not only lets Goten fight, but she even taught him!' Gohan thought.

"Well, how would you two like to come with me to visit Bulma and both Trunks's?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah!" both children exclaimed.

"Alright, gather around and hold my left hand." Gohan said as he extended his left arm and opened his hand.

Both children obeyed and held his hand as he lifted his right hand to his head. He placed his index and middle finger against his forehead and closed his head. Concentrating, he searched out Vegeta's ki. Once he located it, he concentrated and then they were gone, disappeared into thin air. Chichi gasped for a second, before she just shrugged it off. She had seen her family do too many extraordinary things in her life to be too surprised by anything anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan, Goten, and Pan materialized on the front yard of Capsule Corp. They walked over to the front door and Goten entered his own personal entry code. The door slid open with the quietest hissing sound, and they entered. Almost immediately Goten lead Pan off to find the younger of the two Trunks's. Gohan just searched out Vegeta's ki and headed for the gravity chamber he felt him in.

It was only a few minutes later that Gohan was standing in front of the door to the gravity chamber Vegeta happened to be using at the moment. He casually looked at the gravity readout placed next to the entrance button. It stated that the gravity was set at four hundred fifty times Earth's normal gravity.

Gohan pressed the open button, and waited a few seconds as the gravity reset to standard gravity at a safe rate. Ten seconds later, the door opened to reveal a smirking super saiyan Vegeta wearing a torn up training outfit.

"What's the matter brat? Couldn't wait until Thursday to get your butt kicked?" he mocked.

"I'm glad to see your enthusiastic today Vegeta. I need a good work out today." Gohan stated in a cold voice laced with rage.

"What's got you so pissed?" Vegeta asked as he set the gravity back to its previous setting, letting his body adjust for a moment.

"Found out about Hercule." Gohan stated.

"Oh." Vegeta said in his closest version to an understanding voice. "Makes you want to kill him, doesn't it?" he asked, his smirk growing.

"YES!!!" Gohan shouted out as his power shot up, almost dwarfing Vegeta's.

Vegeta took the familiar stance of powering up and began to summon all his strength. His aura shot out from his body and surrounded him, ripping up the tiles of the room. Despite the best dampeners and shock absorbers the room was installed with, the room began to shake. Wind kicked up around him, causing the broken pieces of the floor to spin around him like a ferocious tornado. Gohan could tell that he was on the brink of going level two with his power, but couldn't quite get there. Vegeta didn't mind however, as he wasn't trying to get there at this moment.

As his shouting began to lessen, while his power continued to creep upwards towards his absolute maximum, Vegeta began to speak again. "You know what's worse? That fool has the entire world convinced. Do you know what is worse then that?" Vegeta asked, the smirk on his face growing wider.

"What?" Gohan asked, his own rage building higher along with his power.

"The lying weakling has his own daughter believing his lies. He lies to his own blood." Vegeta said with a surprisingly calm voice.

Gohan's anger shot even higher, followed closely by his power, just as Vegeta had anticipated. Energy shot off their bodies as their powers combated for supremacy, each one trying to go higher then the other. More and more tiles from the floor broke off of the ground and began to fly about the room before smashing against one of the walls. Finally, their starring match ended.

The room rocked and the ground shook as a sonic boom was released as their fists slammed against each other for the first of many times. Small explosions of energy erupted with every connection of their fists and legs as they slammed against each other. For nearly an entire minute, they continued to parry and deflect each attack that was thrown against them, trying to get in a strike at the other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the building, in another gravity chamber, the youngest Trunks trained hard. Since the moment that his older counterpart had shown up, he had become determined to become stronger then he was, before he got to be his age. He had the gravity set to three hundred, and he was training as hard as he could. He felt as though it wouldn't be long before he would have to give in to the intense gravity, or lower it. He would not let that happen, and he began to call out more power from within. Wind started to kick up around him despite the strong gravity.

Suddenly, the wind began to shoot around wildly as the gravity began to lower. Trunks growled in frustration as he realized that someone was coming in. If it was his older counterpart or his father, then he wouldn't be able to go super saiyan and he would have to lower the gravity. Finally the door slid open, and in walked Goten and a girl. Trunks guessed that she must be this Pan that his older version was talking about. All the frustration that Trunks had before was gone in an instant at seeing his best friend.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted as he charged his best friend.

Goten barely dodged his friend's charge and jumped out of the way, before trying to tackle him back. Soon the two boys were wrestling all over the room. Pan just looked on at them, amusement on her face, while longing was visible too.

"Hey, are we going to spar or just play around?" she asked.

"Aren't they the same thing?" both boys asked.

"Yeah, but I want to spar, not just wrestle around."

"Alright, just let me reset the gravity." Trunks said as he walked over to the console.

Realizing that they still shouldn't go super while around Pan, and this may be her first time in a gravity room, Trunks only set the gravity to one hundred times normal gravity, mostly to observe her reaction to the gravity change. Surprisingly, she didn't fall down, instead she only stumbled a bit, not having expected the gravity change to happen so quickly. Trunks smiled as he walked away from the console, deciding to leave it at one hundred so they could still fight well, instead of laboring to move at all.

Immediately he began to power up to his maximum just below super saiyan. Goten took the hint, surprisingly to Trunks, and followed suite. Afterwards they both looked at Pan, waiting for her to power up too. Pan looked at them both for a moment, gauging their strengths, and then she took the familiar stance to power up. Wind began to slowly pickup around her body, blowing her hair upwards some, and causing her clothes to ruffle up.

Slowly she began to growl a bit, brining it up to a full blown scream as power began to surge from her body. Small bolts of power shot off her body in random directions, breaking the floor. Debris began to fly into the air, before crumbling from coming too close to her growing aura. The air around her body heated up and began to swirl around, creating a small tornado as her screams only increased. The ground began to shake ever so slightly as her power kept on growing ever so slowly.

Finally her screams stopped, and the ground stopped shaking, even the wind died around her. However, her aura was still there, burning the air around her. She smiled as she looked up at the boys, innocent happiness present in her eyes, as well as grief as memories of training with Chichi and Trunks came flowing back. She shook her head to free herself of them, reminding herself that her grandmother had wanted her to come here and live in peace.

"Well?" she asked the boys.

They felt out and gauged her power, then smiled in approval towards her. She wasn't quite as strong as they were, but could easily catch up to them if she trained hard enough. They each took their stances, unanimously deciding for a free for all. As they reached out with their power more, readying themselves for attack from any side, their senses increased as well. The tension in the air grew and grew, until if finally snapped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan flew into the wall of one side of the room as Vegeta almost smashed through the wall on the other side of the room. Using Instant Transmission, Gohan was upon Vegeta again before he could blink. Gohan's fist attempted to impale Vegeta's stomach as he smashed it into him. Then his left leg slammed into his side, before his fist made an attempt to smash his face.

Vegeta managed to duck away from it, and managed to grab Gohan by his arm, to swing him into the wall. Gohan punched at Vegeta's chest in retaliation, but only grazed him. Instead, Vegeta's legs slammed into Gohan's stomach before Gohan pushed Vegeta back with a ki blast.

"How do you stand it Vegeta? You have the worst temper of us all. How do you keep yourself from killing him?!" Gohan shouted in rage as he continued to give his all in the fight.

"The woman makes me." Vegeta said with a smirk as he dodged a punch to the face, and blocked a kick to the ribs.

"Then how do I keep from killing him?!" Gohan shouted again, throwing multiple punches at Vegeta's body, trying to sneak in a kick.

"See him for what his is." Vegeta answered as he blocked the hidden kick, turning it against Gohan by twirling him away, only to get kicked in the face.

"And what's that?" Gohan asked in frustration as he suddenly stopped fighting and lowered his power level to show this.

Vegeta lowered his power level and backed away as well before answered. "A worthless worm. Someone not worth the energy it would take to kill him. A man with his head buried in the ground. And, someone who you actually owe gratitude too." Vegeta answered.

"Gratitude to him? What for?!" Gohan shouted again.

"Think boy! You were dead! If the world had found out you were the one who killed Cell, the whole planet of weaklings would have bothered your mother about it. Your little brother would have grown up with the eye of the world on him. Would you want that for them?" Vegeta asked, almost casually.

"No." Gohan admitted in a cold voice.

"Listen to me boy. I'm not saying what he did was right, certainly not making your father's sacrifice any less then what it was. I'm not saying that calling everything we did nothing but tricks was right. I'm saying he's a weakling who uses the people of this world to make himself feel strong and secure. He's not worth our time." Vegeta finished, and walked out of the gravity room and towards the showers.

Gohan just sat down, thinking about what Vegeta said. Finally he couldn't stand the confusion in his mind, and did something he hadn't done in years. He started to meditate like Piccolo had taught him. He stayed like this for almost an hour. Finally an explosion awoke him from his calm state, and he rushed to check it out.

He came across what was left of the wall to the gravity room the children had been using. They were laying at separate sides of the room, each beat up and scraped. However, they were conscious and looking happy, yet sheepish at what they had done. They each slowly stood up again, and headed toward Gohan.

"Are you three okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we just got a little carried away." Trunks admitted.

"We poured too much power into our blasts and it got away from us." Pan finished.

"But boy was it fun!" Goten chirped.

"BOYS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!!!" Bulma screeched as she rounded the corner.

"Sorry mom!" Trunks said quickly as bots followed closely behind Bulma and began to repair the room.

"I swear that you have to cause destruction every time your around each other!" Bulma exclaimed.

"It's partly my fault auntie Bulma." Pan admitted.

Bulma took a deep breath before calming considerably. "Don't worry about it Pan. This sort of thing happens all the time. It's a good thing Gohan made that wish for those bags of senzu beans." Bulma said as she pulled out three senzu beans she had kept on her for emergencies. The kids ate the beans happily, thankful to be back at full strength again. Gohan could feel the power they had gained from this fight alone, and it was quite a bit.

"Well Goten and Pan, I'll have to start to train you two at home, won't I? Trunks, I'll give you lessons anytime your over too. It seems that you'll all have to learn to control your power better. If you do well, I'll teach you some of the things I learned while training for the last six years." Gohan said.

"Yeah!" all three kids answered almost at once.

"Well, we have to get home you two. Hey, where's Future Trunks?" Gohan asked, looking up at Bulma.

"He's at the mall buying clothes to wear Gohan. Sorry he couldn't be here to see you. I have to get back to work on my latest project, so I'll see you later Gohan. Oh! One more thing, here's personal entry codes for you Gohan, and for you Pan." Bulma said before walking away.

The three made their way out of the maze of Capsule Corp, Trunks walking with them the whole way talking to Goten about the latest game that was coming out. It had them both rather excited. Gohan watched them the whole time, almost wishing he had had a childhood that simple. Of course, he remembered that if he had, then everyone would be dead by now.

Finally they reached the outside world, and took off towards home. Trunks waved goodbye as they left. Gohan was definitely going to like the little guy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed, full of activity. They were busy finding out how much Pan knew, and Chichi was pleased to find that she was quite the learned little girl. They worked out a schedule for sparring and studying, Chichi knowing she couldn't keep them from sparring, and not wanting them to stop anyways. She wouldn't admit it often, but she was proud of how strong her sons were, and her future granddaughter. Every time she looked at her, she thought about how long it would be until Gohan would meet her mother, or if he ever would. The timeline had changed quite a lot from hers.

Chichi was also beginning to worry about Gohan. The entire time he had been home, only for the first hour had he been dropped out of super saiyan level two. The rest of the time, he held that transformation. She was beginning to worry that he was ashamed of who he really was. One day she approached him about it.

She quietly walked into the room as Gohan sat there, watching more news while doing more school work. She was happy that he had kept up his studies while he was gone from her. He looked up at her as she came nearer.

"I know what your thinking mom. Don't worry, I'm not ashamed of who I am. I… I just feel like I should do this, in honor of dad. When he comes back, I'll go back to normal, until then I stay like this." Gohan said gently, softly, as emotion was attempting to take his voice.

Chichi only nodded, understanding that he wanted to feel closer to his father while he was gone.

'Goku, come home soon. We miss you…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go. Another chapter. How did you like it? Tell me please!


End file.
